1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying a degree of environmental load resulting from processing by an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of industries have taken efforts to reduce energy consumption and the amount of carbon dioxide emissions in order to protect the natural environment. Even in the image forming apparatus industry, some approaches are proposed for promoting such efforts.
For example, an image forming apparatus has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-356648. The image forming apparatus counts how many sheets of paper having one face written and the other face blank (hereinafter, such paper is referred to as “scratch paper”) were used for copying, and displays the count result. The use of scratch paper is therefore promoted, leading to the protection of the natural environment.
However, it is difficult for people to get an idea of a degree of load put on the environment only by knowing how many sheets of scratch paper were used. In the meantime, image forming apparatuses with finishers such as staplers and punching devices have recently been available for sale. In addition, image forming apparatuses have been proposed which have a function to reuse toner. In light of the fact, a demand for informing a user of a degree of environmental load resulting from processing by such an image forming apparatus has been raised.